HEARTLESS
by dimlightcious
Summary: "... Dan, yah, dugaanmu benar. Aku sudah meninggal. Aku adalah hantu, arwah penasaran, atau apa aja boleh lah." Ulquiorra terpaksa membantu Orihime memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya jika tak ingin digentayangi gadis itu.


Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning: typo(s) bertebaran, AU nggak ketulungan, OOC mohon dimaafkan (=,=") *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Yaaa, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom BLEACH! Akhirnya yang ini pun ter-_publish _jugaaa~ T^T *nangis gelundungan* Dengan membawa _pairing_ favorit saya, UlquiHime, silakan dibaca fanfic yang abal ini! Semoga kalian suka!

_Happy readiiiing~ ^^ _RnR pleaseee... :3

.

.

.

HEARTLESS

.

by ErzaSuke

.

.

.

"_Awas, Ulquiorraaa...!"_

_._

_CKIIIIITTTT...! BRAAAKKKKK...!_

_._

"_IBUUUUUUUUUU...!"_

_._

_._

Pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah syok. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, dan kemeja tipis yang dikenakannya telah basah oleh keringat. Kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud masih terbelalak. Tangannya yang ramping dan pucat mencengkeram seprai yang ada dibawahnya. Dia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berkejaran dengan cepat.

"Sial..." desisnya pelan, satu tangannya terangkat dan memegang kepalanya dengan kuat.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk dari celah tirai yang terpasang di jendela, membuat pemuda itu bangun duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Setelah terbangun gara-gara mimpi di pagi buta itu, dia tak bisa tidur lagi. Dengan langkah setengah terseret, pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah.

Seperti yang dia duga, saat tiba di sekolah-Karakura High School-masih sepi. Jelas saja, dia datang satu jam lebih awal dari bel masuk yang seharusnya berbunyi pada pukul 09.00. Tapi mungkin memang itu yang dia butuhkan. Dia masih butuh kesunyian ini untuk menenangkan diri.

~ HEARTLESS ~

"Heh, Jeruk, kembalikan bukuku!"

"Ambil saja kalau bisa, weee..."

Suara ribut-ribut mulai mewarnai kelas 1-7 saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Kali ini sumber keributan utama adalah seorang pemuda tinggi-tegap berambut oranye jeruk, yang tengah mengacung-acungkan sebuah buku diatas kepala seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu. Tiap kali gadis itu memanjangkan tangan untuk meraih bukunya, si pemuda makin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku itu, hingga berada diluar jangkauannya.

"JERUUUUKK! Kau cari gara-gara denganku, ya!" Gadis itu, yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki, mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Dia mulai melompat-lompat seperti kelinci demi meraih bukunya, membuat teman-temannya yang melihat tak sanggup menahan tawa.

"Hahahahh..." Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Jeruk' itu-Ichigo Kurosaki-malah menikmati momen-momen itu, ikut tertawa dengan yang lain. Dia mengangkat buku itu setinggi mungkin, membuat Rukia kesal setengah mati.

"Kembalikan atau kupukul kau!" ancam Rukia akhirnya, saat dia lelah melompat dan jadi bahan tertawaan teman-teman di kelasnya.

"Ups. Coba saja kalau bisa, Mungil," Ichigo mendekap tubuh Rukia-yang memang mungil-itu dalam waktu sepersekian detik, membuat gadis itu kaget sehingga pipinya merona dengan sukses. Sebelum dia sempat mengomel lagi, Ichigo langsung berlari menjauhinya.

"ICHIGOOOO! AWAS KAU YAAAA...!"

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu menjadi hiburan di hari yang terik, membuat seisi kelas heboh menyoraki mereka. Tapi, keceriaan di kelas itu tidak mampu menggugah suasana hati seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam di sudut kelas, yang sedaritadi hanya menatap keluar jendela sambil mendengarkan lagu dari kedua _earphone_ di telinganya.

Dia, Ulquiorra Schiffer, bahkan tak melirik seinci pun ke keadaan kelasnya yang riuh-rendah.

"Hahaha, kalau kau mau buku ini, cium si Jeruk dulu, Rukia!" Salah satu penghuni kelas itu, menyahut dari deret belakang kelas, yang memiliki rambut merah mentereng dan mencuat keatas. Tawa makin membahana.

"Grrhh... diam kau, Renji!" gertak Rukia dengan muka merah-padam.

"Ayolah, beri sedikit hiburan bagi kami! _French__kiss_ yang renyah untuk vitamin mata," celoteh Szayel ikut-ikutan, dan sebuah penghapus papan tulis pun mendarat indah di dahinya. Hasil karya Rukia yang sudah gregetan.

"Rukia, kau benar-benar... ups!" Renji tak sengaja menabrak tubuh Ulquiorra, membuat pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya. "Eh, sori, Schiffer..."

Ulquiorra bangkit dari kursinya, menatap Renji dengan tatapan sedingin es. Dan seketika itu pula kelas menjadi hening.

"Kalian ribut sekali."

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar kelas diiringi tatapan seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana. Setelah dia menghilang dibalik pintu kelas, Renji mengelus dada sambil menghela napas. Dan atmosfer beku yang seolah menggantung di udara kelas itupun seketika mencair.

"Haaaaahhh... ya, ampun. Dia seperti mayat hidup, suaranya seperti dewa kematian yang akan membawaku ke Neraka saja..." keluh Renji tak habis pikir. Tatapan Ulquiorra benar-benar membuatnya kaku. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Ulquiorra bicara langsung padanya.

"Bah. Padahal aku berharap tadi Schiffer akan memukulmu atau apa," sahut Ikkaku kecewa sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang licin.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya marah," Yumichika angkat bicara, sambil menyisir rambutnya di depan kaca dengan berbagai pose, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya _sweatdrop_ dalam sekejap.

"Dia itu kesepian tidak, yaaa?" Rukia bergumam, menatap kearah pintu kelas yang tadi dilewati Ulquiorra. Setahunya Ulquiorra memang tidak punya teman bicara selama ini.

"Ah, kenapa kau jadi perhatian padanya? Aku cemburu..." Ichigo merangkul bahu Rukia, yang langsung menginjak kakinya secepat kilat. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu hanya meringis sedikit, karena efek dari injakan Rukia hampir tidak membuatnya sakit sama sekali. "Pacarku galak sekali..."

"Sudah, kembalikan bukuku, Ichigo!"

"Panggilan sayangnya mana?"

"Ichigooo...!"

"Hehehe..."

~ HEARTLESS ~

Bel pulang yang berbunyi membuat wajah-wajah lemas para siswa kembali cerah. Denga semangat mereka memasukkan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas, dan berlomba keluar kelas lebih dulu. Lain halnya dengan Ulquiorra. Dia santai saja membereskan barang-barangnya, dan keluar dari kelas saat sebagian besar teman-temannya sudah pulang.

Jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya yang tidak begitu jauh membuat Ulquiorra memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Saat dia hendak menyebrang di sebuah jalan, dia menghentikan langkah dan termenung. Mimpinya di pagi buta tadi kembali terbayang.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer-kun?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ulquiorra menoleh dengan malas. Tapi, dia tak menemukan siapapun dibelakangnya, atau disekitarnya. Dengan alis bertaut, dia berniat melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tunggu, Schiffer-kun, kau bisa mendengarku, 'kan? Aku disini!"

Ulquiorra menoleh lagi, dan seketika kedua matanya membulat. Sesosok gadis cantik berambut oranye senja itu menatapnya dengan senyum cerah-atau lebih tepatnya senyum kelegaan-saat mengetahui bahwa Ulquiorra menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Ulquiorra tak mampu berkata-kata.

Melainkan karena gadis itu... 'melayang' diatas tanah.

Alias...

"Syukurlah. Kau bisa melihatku," ucap gadis itu sambil menarik napas lega.

"Kau..." Kalimat Ulquiorra terhenti. Dia masih _speechless_.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Orihime Inoue, murid di Karakura High School juga," katanya kemudian sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tersenyum malu-malu. Dia memang memakai seragam Karakura High School. Saat menyadari Ulquiorra tetap tak bersuara, akhirnya Orihime mengetahui penyebab sesungguhnya pemuda itu terdiam. "Dan... eh, yah, dugaanmu benar. Aku sudah meninggal. Aku adalah hantu, atau arwah penasaran... atau apa aja boleh lah."

Ulquiorra tertegun mendengar pembenaran dari dugaannya itu. Terlebih lagi, dia ingat gadis ini. Bukankah kemarin sore, sepulang sekolah, gadis ini tertabrak truk saat menyebrang di jalan ini? Kejadian itu terjadi tepat di depan kedua matanya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa. Dan karena gadis inilah, mimpi buruk itu kembali muncul.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Ulquiorra berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Mengetahui bahwa gadis itu-atau hantu itu-yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk semalam, membuatnya merasa sangat kesal. Dia menyebrangi jalan tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Ah, Schiffer-kun, tunggu! Kumohon, dengarlah aku!" Orihime mengejar Ulquiorra dengan cepat, tapi pemuda itu seolah tak mendengarnya. "Schiffer-kun, aku tahu tak seharusnya aku minta tolong padamu, tapi hanya kau yang sekarang bisa melihatku... dan menolongku! Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu sekali saja, dan setelah itu, aku tidak akan mengganggumu!"

"Itu bukan urusanku. Pergilah, Hantu," tegas Ulquiorra tanpa menoleh. Melirik pun tidak. Dia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Schiffer-kun!"

~ HEARTLESS ~

Ulquiorra keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai celana panjang putih, tanpa atasan. Sebuah handuk kecil tersampir seadanya diatas rambutnya yang masih basah. Dia melangkah ke dapur, hendak membuat kopi untuk menemaninya belajar malam ini.

Gadis itu-ralat, hantu itu-masih setia menunggu diluar kamar apartemennya. Ulquiorra mendecih kesal, dan tanpa sadar memasukkan lebih banyak gula ke dalam gelasnya. Dalam hati dia merutuki betapa sialnya dia hari ini.

Kenapa harus dirinya? Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Ulquiorra bisa melihat hantu. Berhubungan dengan manusia biasa saja sudah membuat Ulquiorra enggan, apalagi kali ini dengan hantu.

~ HEARTLESS ~

Tiga hari pun berlalu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Orihime akan menyerah. Dia senantiasa mengikuti kemanapun Ulquiorra pergi, kecuali masuk ke kamar apartemennya-dan ke toilet cowok saat di sekolah, tentunya. Walau secara teori, Orihime tak bermasalah dengan pintu yang terkunci atau dinding beton, sebab dia bisa menembus apapun.

Gadis itu juga tak henti-hentinya berceloteh, menceritakan kisah semasa hidupnya dan hal-hal-yang menurut Ulquiorra-tidak penting dan omong kosong. Tentang dia yang merupakan siswi dari kelas di sebelah kelas Ulquiorra, tentang gadis-gadis yang diam-diam mengagumi Ulquiorra, tentang musik-musik yang dia sukai. SEMUANYA. Ulquiorra mulai frustasi. Dia benci diganggu. Privasinya terebut. Dan, demi Tuhan, gadis ini sangat berisik!

"Dan, sphagetti itu sangat enak! Apalagi saat dicampur saus cokelat... hmmm, tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa lezatnya! Tapi, entah kenapa, Tatsuki-chan dan Chizuru-chan agak pucat saat memakannya..." Itu adalah sepenggal dari sejuta baris kalimat yang diucapkan Orihime. Perjalanan berangkat dan pulang dari sekolah kini terasa begitu lama bagi Ulquiorra, karena di saat-saat itulah Orihime semakin gencar bercerita.

'Omong kosong apa dia ini. Sial!' umpat Ulquiorra dalam hati. Ingin rasanya dia memarahinya, tapi dia tidak ingin dianggap gila karena berteriak-teriak sendiri di jalanan (karena orang lain tak bisa melihat Orihime, ingat?).

Ulquiorra menekan tombol volume pada i-Pod-nya, membuatnya mengeluarkan volume maksimum lewat kedua _earphone_ di telinganya. Dentuman musik rock Barat itu hanya berhasil menutupi separuh suara Orihime, dan membuat Ulquiorra berada di puncak kekesalannya hingga gigi gerahamnya bergemeletuk.

Saking kesalnya, Ulquiorra tak menyadari bahwa Orihime sudah menghilang dari sisinya. Dia baru mengetahuinya saat memasuki lobi apartemen yang ditinggalinya. Sambil menjelajahi area di sekeliling dengan kedua iris mata hijaunya, Ulquiorra berjalan menuju lift. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak ada. Ulquiorra menghela napas lega. Mungkin gadis itu sudah kapok dan menyerah. Tidak sia-sia juga aksi 'bisu'-nya selama ini. Memang dia sengaja tak pernah berbicara dengan gadis itu sejak tiga hari terakhir. Dan hasilnya dia dapatkan sekarang. Dia bebas. Tidak akan ada lagi yang merecoki hari-hari tenangnya. Fiuh!

Saat Ulquiorra membuka pintu apartemennya, sebuah suara riang menyambutnya.

"Tadaimaaaa~"

Ulquiorra tercengang. Orihime kembali muncul di hadapannya, tersenyum riang hingga membuat Ulquiorra heran. Kedua alisnya bertaut antara bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Apa gadis ini tidak merasa sakit hati? Bukankah selama ini dia tidak mengacuhkannya? Ulquiorra sudah biasa memperlakukan setiap orang bagaikan seolah mereka adalah angin lalu, dan selalu ada kekecewaan serta kepedihan yang akhirnya dia dapat dari mereka. Hal yang membuatnya dijauhi setiap orang.

Tapi kenapa efek itu tidak mempan pada gadis ini?

"Sedang apa kau ini?" Tanpa sadar Ulquiorra akhirnya berbicara.

Dengan senyum hangat, Orihime menjawab, "Menyambutmu pulang," ucapnya lembut. "Bukankah kau tinggal sendirian disini? Dan hal yang paling membahagiakan saat memasuki rumah adalah ketika ada orang yang menyambut kedatanganmu, 'kan?"

Ulquiorra terdiam. Hatinya tergetar, sementara gadis itu masih memberikan senyumnya. Pemuda itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi, lalu mulai melepaskan sepatunya sambil bergumam, "Konyol sekali..."

Orihime agak menunduk. Meski dia tidak berharap muluk bahwa Ulquiorra akan senang menerima sambutan ini, tapi...

"Maaf... aku masuk seenaknya ke apartemenmu," ucapnya lirih, merasa bersalah. "Kau... marah?" tanyanya takut-takut, melirik kearah Ulquiorra dari ekor matanya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Ulquiorra, membuat Orihime mengangkat wajah. Saat berjalan melewatinya, pemuda itu berkata, "Okaeri..."

Orihime tersenyum riang. Dia berjalan-melayang-dan menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Ano... apa itu artinya kau akan membantuku, Schiffer-kun?" tanya Orihime antusias, dengan sedikit harapan di hatinya.

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat namun tanpa bisa dibantah itu membuat Orihime layu. Tapi, dia tidak akan menyerah. Walau nyaris tak terlihat, sikap Ulquiorra sedikit melunak. Dan dia sudah mau berbicara, meski hanya sepatah-dua patah kata saja...

~ HEARTLESS ~

Suara jeritan yang feminim menggema di kamar apartemen itu, hal yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ulquiorra Schiffer, si empunya apartemen, mengerjap bingung, menatap sumber suara dengan tanda tanya besar bertengger diatas kepalanya.

"Waahhh, ma-maaf, Schiffer-kun...!" ucap Orihime Inoue, gadis-alias hantu-yang baru saja berteriak itu, sambil menjauhi Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu heran. Kenapa dia? Maaf untuk apa?

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra, berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ja-jangan!" Lagi-lagi dia menjerit. Ulquiorra terpaksa menghentikan langkah. "Kau kan hanya pakai handuk, Schiffer-kuuun...!" terang Orihime, beringsut menjauh dari pemuda tampan berambut hitam kelam itu, hingga titik terjauh yang ada di apartemen itu.

Kedua alis Ulquiorra yang tadinya agak bertaut kini kembali mengurai saat mengetahui alasan-yang menurutnya-konyol itu. Dengan santai, dia berjalan kearah lemari pakaian, dan membuka satu-satunya handuk yang membungkus kulit pucatnya.

"KYAAAAAAAA~!"

Ulquiorra menahan tawa. Baginya, sikap Orihime sangat konyol, dan... lucu. Dia mengambil seragamnya dari lemari dan mulai berpakaian. Iseng, dia berkata, "Jangan mengintip, Onna."

"Ti-tidaak, kook! Sumpah, aku tidak mengintip...!" sahut Orihime, tergagap panik dan meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Meski dia hantu, dan wajahnya nyaris tembus pandang, Ulquiorra bisa melihat samar-samar semburat merah di pipinya. Hiburan kecil di pagi yang amat biasa baginya.

Ulquiorra sudah agak terbiasa dengan keberadaan Orihime-yang kini dia panggil Onna-karena Orihime menolak dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Hantu' (walaupun sebenarnya memang kenyataannya begitu). Perjalanan berangkat ke sekolah Ulquiorra kembali diwarnai celoteh riang dari gadis itu.

"Benar, lho. Menoly-chan sangat menyukaimu, Schiffer-kun! Dia juga baik, seharusnya kau kenal lebih dekat dengannya..." Orihime menuturkan sambil melayang di sekitar Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Eh? Menoly-chan sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama masuk sekolah, lho. Dia bahkan memiliki foto-fotomu saat di sekolah..."

Ulquiorra mengernyit, menatap Orihime dengan ngeri. "Dia itu _stalker_ ya?"

"Aduh, bukaan! Dia ikut klub fotografi di sekolah, jadi sekalian saja menjadikanmu sebagai obyek fotonya. Ada banyak sekali fotomu yang dia ambil. Mulai dari saat lari marathon, berjalan di koridor, melamun di kelas, dan lain-lain!" Orihime terlihat seperti _salesman_ yang tengah berjuang meyakinkan pelanggannya. Ulquiorra memutar bola matanya sambil menghela napas yang seolah berarti, 'Aku-tidak-peduli'.

"Hei, kata kakakku, kalau sering menghela napas begitu, kebahagiaan bisa menjauh lho!"

"Berisik, Onna."

Orihime terdiam, dia menatap Ulquiorra lekat-lekat dengan pandangan menerawang. Pemuda itu meliriknya.

"Apa?"

"Schiffer-kun, apa kau sudah bersedia membantuku?" Kembali lagi pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Orihime.

"Hmmm." Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Orihime tertunduk lesu. Dia berhenti. "Aku mohon, Schiffer-kun. Tidak mungkin selamanya aku begini... aku sudah meninggal, aku tahu itu, dan disini bukan tempatku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa kemanapun jika aku belum melakukan satu hal. Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum melakukannya..."

Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik, menatap sosok gadis yang meninggal tepat di depan kedua matanya, 5 hari lalu. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam, bahunya agak berguncang. Sepertinya dia menangis.

'Oh, sial. Jangan menangis.' Keluh Ulquiorra dalam hati. Dia benci saat-saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu, jika aku bisa membantu," ucap Ulquiorra akhirnya, meski agak terpaksa, dan semata dilakukannya karena tidak ingin mendengar isak tangis yang menyusul. Berurusan dengan perempuan memang merepotkan. Mereka terlalu sentimentil dan terbawa perasaan.

Orihime tersentak mendengarnya, dia mendongak perlahan. Matanya-yang juga sepertinya-digenangi airmata itu menatap Ulquiorra membulat penuh harap.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin..."

~ HEARTLESS ~

Seperti biasa, Ulquiorra selalu datang lebih pagi dari sebagian besar siswa. Tapi, di pagi itu, dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Saat Ulquiorra hendak memasuki gedung sekolah, dia mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang agak familiar di telinganya.

"Hentikan, kataku!"

Itu suara Rukia Kuchiki, Ulquiorra berani memastikan. Bagaimana dia tidak hapal dengan suara itu, hampir di setiap jam kosong gadis itu bertengkar dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, pacarnya yang sama-sama suka bikin ribut.

"G-Grimmjow-san..." Orihime terbelalak ngerti saat melihat siapa yang bersama Rukia. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, teman sekelas Orihime yang juga terkenal sebagai pembuat onar di sekolah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah berpikiran untuk membuat masalah dengan pemuda kekar yang sanggup membuat dinding retak hanya dengan sekali tinju itu. Dan kini, gadis mungil seperti Rukia yang harus berhadapan dengannya.

"Cih. Memang apa bagusnya si Kepala Jeruk itu, heh? Kautahu aku lebih dulu menyukaimu!" kata Grimmjow sambil berdecak, terus berusaha menghalang-halangi Rukia yang hendak melewatinya.

"Itu bukan urusanku!" bentak Rukia. "Minggir, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

"Brengsek! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" Grimmjow menahan lengan Rukia kasar, karena gadis itu nekat menerobosnya, membuatnya mengaduh seketika. Melihat itu, Orihime segera mendekati Ulquiorra.

"Schiffer-kun, to-tolonglah Rukia Kuchiki..." pinta Orihime, mulai ketakutan saat melihat Grimmjow mulai naik pitam.

Tapi Ulquiorra berlalu tanpa menoleh, memasuki gedung sekolah dengan wajah dingin. Orihime tercengang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengejar pemuda itu. "Schiffer-kun, kau...!"

"Aku tidak tertarik menjadi pahlawan, Onna," potong Ulquiorra jengah. "Dan aku tidak punya kewajiban menolongnya. Itu saja."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Kuchiki-san terluka, atau... kumohon, tolonglah Kuchiki-san!"

Ulquiorra menghentikan langkah. Orihime menatapnya nanar, hingga kedua mata hijau zamrud Ulquiorra beradu dengan kedua mata cokelatnya. Dengan mata dingin nan tajam, pemuda itu berkata, "Apa itu permohonan, Onna?"

"Eh?" Orihime terhenyak.

"Aku bukan orang yang baik. Kau sudah menyuruhku membantumu sekali, jadi jangan harap untuk yang kedua kali..."

Orihime tergetar. Matanya memancarkan kebimbangan dalam sepersekian detik. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia disuruh memilih.

"Ba-baiklah... to-tolonglah Kuchiki-san..." Lirih, suara Orihime kembali terdengar.

Ulquiorra terdiam sebentar, lalu berbalik dan keluar dari gedung sekolah, ke tempat Rukia dan Grimmjow masih berdebat.

"Menyingkir darinya, Jaegerjaquez."

Kata-kata Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Grimmjow dan Rukia menoleh. Tapi, Ulquiorra hanya berdiri di tempat, seolah-olah kalimat barusan bukan berasal darinya.

"Hehh?" Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau yang tadi bersuara itu?" Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra dengan mata membelalak. Tangannya yang mencengkeram lengan Rukia kini terlepas, membuat gadis itu mundur selangkah sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah nyeri.

"Ya."

"Cih. Memang apa urusanmu, Pucat?" Grimmjow menghampiri Ulquiorra dengan cepat. "Mau sok pahlawan, hah?"

Satu tinju besar melayang kearah Ulquiorra. Orihime dan Rukia yang melihat itu tersentak, dan sama-sama berteriak, "Awas!"

Tapi pukulan itu hanya menyentuh angin. Dengan gesit, Ulquiorra mengelak dan... BUGGH! Satu tendangan telak mendarat di ulu hati Grimmjow, membuat pemuda berambut biru itu agak terjengkang dan meringis kesakitan.

"SIAL KAU!"

Perkelahian tak terelakkan. Dilihat dari ukuran tubuh, tentu saja Ulquiorra kalah. Tapi, kecepatan dan ketenangannya membuat dia mampu mengatasi setiap serangan dari Grimmjow dan membalasnya dengan telak. Mulai banyak siswa yang datang dan akhirnya salah seorang guru berlari kearah mereka, mencoba melerai.

"Hentikan, Schiffer, Jaegerjaquez!" Omaeda-sensei datang dan menengahi mereka. Grimmjow sudah terengah-engah, penuh lebam disana-sini. Ulquiorra masih lebih baik. Dia hanya sempat menerima satu tendangan di pinggangnya, yang sekarang luar biasa sakitnya. Dia cukup kelelahan juga menghadapi Grimmjow.

"Ada apa kalian ini? Dan, kau, Jaegerjaquez! Kau baru masuk sekolah setelah di-skors satu minggu! Kautahu kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sini!" gertak Omaeda-sensei. Grimmjow diam, matanya terus terpancang pada Ulquiorra seolah dia ingin mencincangnya hingga habis.

Sementara Omaeda-sensei menceramahi Grimmjow, Ichigo menyeruak dari barisan siswa yang berkerumun dan berlari menghampiri Rukia.

"Rukia, ada apa ini? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo cemas dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran, tidak menyangka Rukia berada di pusat keributan ini. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja..." Rukia melirik kearah Grimmjow, membuat arah pandang Ichigo pun tertuju padanya. Dengan cepat otaknya bisa mensimulasi apa yang sudah terjadi. Geraman terdengar dari balik bibirnya.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo hendak menerjang Grimmjow, tapi Rukia menghalanginya. Ichigo tahu pemuda berambut biru terang itu sudah lama mengincar Rukia, sama sepertinya. Dan status Rukia yang sudah tidak _single_ lagi tentu bukan menjadi alasan Grimmjow untuk menyerah.

"Hentikan, Ichigo! Aku tidak apa-apa! Untunglah Schiffer menolongku!" ucap Rukia, kepayahan karena harus menahan badan Ichigo yang juga tak kalah kekar dengan Grimmjow.

Ichigo berusaha menahan amarahnya, lalu menatap Rukia beberapa lama, dan akhirnya menghela napas. "Baiklah," ucapnya dengan berat hati. Dia kini berbalik kearah Ulquiorra yang hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei, Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra menoleh, mengernyit saat Ichigo tanpa ragu memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Pemuda berambut oranye itu menatap Ulquiorra intens. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Kedua matanya seolah mengatakan betapa dia lega, karena sudah ada yang melindungi Rukia sebelum dia datang, sebelum Rukia terluka. Kedua matanya membuat Ulquiorra mengerti dalam sekejap mata, betapa dia mencintai Rukia.

Ulquiorra termenung. Dia teringat permintaan Orihime. Permintaan yang akhirnya harus batal karena dia sudah menolong Rukia Kuchiki.

.

.

.

_"Aku ingin kau mengambil sesuatu di laci bawah meja belajarku..." ucap Orihime, lirih namun masih bisa tertangkap pendengaran Ulquiorra. "Disana, ada sebuah surat." Kedua mata Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dalam-dalam. "Surat cintaku... untuk Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_Ulquiorra terbelalak sedetik, kemudian dia berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi. Dia menatap Orihime yang tertunduk. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Sekarang dia sudah menjadi kekasih Rukia Kuchiki."_

_"A-aku tahu..." Gadis itu terbata-bata. Kedua tangannya gemetar dan menutupi wajahnya. Hal yang paling dibenci Ulquiorra pun terjadi. Dia menangis. "Tapi, aku ingin menyerahkannya... aku ingin dia tahu. Aku... aku tahu ini egois, dan mungkin akan membuatnya terluka, tapi... tapi, aku mencintainya selama ini. Kepengecutanku membuat kebenaran ini tak pernah terkatakan. Membuat perasaan ini tak pernah tersampaikan. Aku sangat menyesal... aku hanya ingin dia tahu. Itu saja... itu saja..."_

.

.

.

Ulquiorra menatap ke sekelilingnya. Orihime tidak terlihat. Mungkin karena permintaannya tak akan terpenuhi, maka gadis itu menghilang. Apakah dia bisa kembali dengan tenang, meski permintaannya yang terakhir tak pernah terkabulkan? Dimana dia sekarang?

Ulquiorra memasuki gedung sekolah dengan hati yang kosong. Kali ini, tiap langkah yang dia ambil terasa getir. Dia seolah berjalan diatas air, dan riak-riak air yang ditimbulkan seakan menegaskan bahwa kesendirian menghampirinya lagi.

~ HEARTLESS ~

Ulquiorra membuka pintu apartemennya perlahan, dan mendapati setitik rasa kecewa merambah di hatinya. Tidak ada siapapun. Dia sudah tahu itu. Hanya karena beberapa hari terakhir, Onna itu menyambutnya pulang, sekarang dia berharap hal yang sama akan terjadi.

"Cih."

Ulquiorra berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Apa-apaan ini? Dia benci keadaan ini.

Tanpa melepas seragamnya, Ulquiorra merebahkan diri diatas ranjang setelah melempar tasnya diatas meja belajar. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, lalu memejamkan mata. Dia teringat hari ketika Orihime tewas di depan kedua matanya.

.

.

_Sore itu langit senja menggelayut di angkasa kota Karakura. Seperti biasa, Ulquiorra melewati rute jalan yang biasa dia pakai untuk pulang-pergi ke sekolah. Dan di jalan itu jugalah dia berpapasan dengan Orihime Inoue, yang saat itu belum dia tahu namanya._

_Gadis itu berlari, dan menabrak punggung Ulquiorra. Sambil meminta maaf, dia terus berlari, menyebrang jalan tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri._

_"Maaf, ya! Aku tidak se..."_

_Ulquiorra terbelalak. Lengkingan suara klakson menyentakkannya, bersamaan dengan suara decit ban yang di-rem mendadak. Gadis itu menoleh tidak percaya kearah sumber suara: sebuah truk besar yang melaju kencang kearahnya._

_"AWASSS!"_

_Tangan Ulquiorra terulur, tapi sia-sia. Truk itu menubruk tubuh Orihime tanpa ampun. Suara benturannya terasa begitu nyata, membuat Ulquiorra merasakan de javu. Merasa mimpi buruk terulang, saat ibunya, juga meninggal dengan cara yang sama. Juga di depan kedua matanya._

_Tubuh Orihime terhempas, terpental jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan membentur tiang listrik. Ulquiorra terbelalak. Lagi-lagi, dia gagal..._

_"AAAAAAAAARRGHHHH!"_

.

.

Ulquiorra mencengkeram kepalanya. Dia bangkit dan berlari ke pintu apartemen, memakai sepatu, dan berlari keluar kamar. Dia akan memenuhi permintan gadis itu, atau dia sendiri yang tidak akan pernah tenang seumur hidupnya.

Orihime pernah menunjukkan rumahnya, berada di salah satu belokan dari jalan yang biasa dia lalui. Tidak mudah, karena Orihime tidak pernah menjelaskan secara rinci seperti apa rumahnya atau letak tepatnya. Tapi, dia akan tetap mencari.

Rumah nomor 204. Ulquiorra terengah saat membaca papan nama bertuliskan nama keluarga, yang ada di dekat pintu pagar rumah itu: INOUE.

Ting Tong!

Suara seorang laki-laki menyambut kedatangannya lewat interkom. "Siapa? Ada perlu apa?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Teman Orihime Inoue."

Tiga detik selanjutnya, pintu terbuka. Seorang pria muda muncul. Dan dalam benak Ulquiorra telah menduga siapa pria itu; Sora Inoue, kakak semata wayang Orihime.

~ HEARTLESS ~

"Apa ini?" Ichigo mengernyit melihat benda yang disodorkan Ulquiorra. Belum habis rasa herannya karena tiba-tiba Ulquiorra memanggilnya ke atap sekolah, dan sekarang, memberikan-jika Ichigo tidak salah lihat-surat kepadanya. "Surat? Surat apa itu?" Alis Ichigo bertaut.

"Banyak tanya. Baca saja."

Ichigo menatap Ulquiorra, bingung. Dia menerima surat itu dan merobek sisi surat, mengambil secarik kertas di dalamnya dan membacanya. Saat Ulquiorra hendak melangkah pergi, Ichigo menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!" kata Ichigo. Ulquiorra menoleh. Ichigo terbelalak, membaca kata tiap kata yang ada di surat itu hingga tuntas, lalu menatap Ulquiorra. Tidak percaya. "Ini..."

"Aku hanya bertugas menyampaikannya padamu."

"Bagaimana bisa!" Ichigo mendekati Ulquiorra. Kebingungan dan ketidakmengertian membuat nadanya meninggi. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau serahkan?"

"Aku saja baru mendapatkan surat itu kemarin," jawab Ulquiorra. Jawaban itu malah menambah pertanyaan di benak Ichigo yang benar-benar bingung. "Dia hanya ingin kau tahu saja. Dia tak bermaksud membuatmu merasa bersalah atau bingung. Kurasa peranku hanya cukup sampai disini..."

Dan Ulquiorra pun meninggalkan Ichigo yang tercenung, mematung seorang diri di atap sekolah yang lenggang.

~ HEARTLESS ~

Selesai sudah. Dia sudah menyerahkannya. Ada sedikit kelegaan di hatinya, sekaligus... kesepian. Kamar apartemen terasa lebih lenggang dari yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya menatap ke meja kecil di sisi ranjang. Disana, ada fotonya dan sang ibu, Nelliel Tu Schiffer.

.

.

_"Eh? Apakah itu ibumu, Schiffer-kun?" Lagi-lagi Orihime mulai berceloteh. Ulquiorra yang baru kembali dari dapur dengan secangkir kopi melirik kearah foto yang ditunjuk Orihime._

_"Almarhumah Ibu," ralat Ulquiorra._

_"Eh?" Orihime menatapnya sekilas, lalu tersentak dan menutup mulutnya. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."_

_"Tidak apa-apa," Ulquiorra buru-buru memotong ucapan Orihime. "Itu sudah berlalu."_

_Hening menyusul. Ulquiorra sibuk dengan PR yang harus dia kumpulkan besok. Orihime lalu mendekati foto itu, menatapnya lebih teliti. "Sangat cantik ya... Ibumu ini."_

_"Hmmm..."_

_"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa dia...?"_

_"Kecelakaan," sela Ulquiorra, sudah bisa menebak pertanyaan Orihime. "Sama sepertimu. Dia meninggal di depanku..."_

_Hening lagi. Tiba-tiba, Ulquiorra melihat sebuah tangan yang tembus pandang mencoba meraih tangannya. Tapi, tangan tembus pandang itu tentu saja tidak mampu menyentuh kulitnya. Orihime tersenyum kecut._

_"Schiffer-kun pasti kesepian sekali, ya. Tinggal sendirian di kamar seluas ini..." ucapnya turut prihatin._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah dari dulu seperti ini."_

_"Andai saja aku masih hidup..." ucap Orihime. "Aku ingin sekali menjadi temanmu, mengenalmu saat aku masih bisa menyentuh tangan ini."_

_Ulquiorra terdiam._

_"Kaubilang 'baik-baik saja', tapi kau bohong. Sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan. Aku merasakannya saat aku telah meninggal, saat aku tidak bisa dilihat dan didengar oleh siapapun..."_

_"Cukup, Onna. Aku tidak butuh simpatimu." Nada bicara Ulquiorra mulai menunjukkan kekesalan, dia menarik tangan yang kini sedang disentuh-secara tak langsung-oleh Orihime._

_Orihime tersenyum. "Maaf. Hanya saja, aku ingin lebih lama mengenalmu, Schiffer-kun..."_

.

.

Ulquiorra menarik napas panjang, dan membuangnya dengan kesal. Hahh. Lihat, apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Dia ingin gadis itu-hantu itu-ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hmm... terima kasih, Schiffer-kun."

Kaget, Ulquiorra membuka mata seketika. Dan dia melihat wajah Orihime, hanya beberapa puluh senti dari wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

"Onna..."

"Schiffer-kun orang yang sangat baik. Terima kasih, kau sudah membantuku," ucap Orihime. Kedua matanya meredup. "Dan... aku sudah melihat Ichigo untuk terakhir kali. Dia... terlihat sedih. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu..."

Ulquiorra bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Kemarilah..."

Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan jatuh ke pelukan hampa Ulquiorra. Memang Ulquiorra tak bisa menyentuhnya, tapi dia merasakannya. Orihime, di dalam kedua lengannya. Andai dia bisa mengunci gadis ini disini selamanya...

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Orihime lirih. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini, Schiffer-kun."

Orihime keluar dari pelukannya. Ulquiorra menatapnya datar. Gadis itu melemparkan senyum.

"Terima kasih... Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra tersenyum. Dia melihat gadis itu semakin transparan. "Sama-sama, Onna..."

Orihime tersenyum, dan dia... menghilang.

Kesunyian kembali menyergap. Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya, dan bibirnya kembali berbisik. "Sayonara, Onna... Orihime-ku."

~ OWARI ~

Hfiiuuuhh... Cerita ini saya ketik ngebut selama 6 jam penuh, benar-benar _unstoppable_ (padahal pas ngerjainnya waktu masih UTS #plak!). Ceritanya terlalu serius yah? Dan... adegan _romance_ UlquiHime-nya kurang (ralat: SANGAT kurang!)?

Saya pengen cerita yang nggak terlalu serius, tapi saya nggak bakat bikin guyonan T^T *pundung di bak mandi* Dan lagi saya nggak berbakat bikin _romance_, apalagi tentang manusia dan hantu... *ditabok Ulqui* Ada yang mau mengajarkan? :D

Nah, gimana fanfic saya kali ini? Review please~ ^^ *author tepar di tempat*


End file.
